The present invention relates to devices for selectively distributing vaporized or small particle substances into the surrounding environment and, more particularly, to a portable, self-contained device for generating an air current for forcefully distributing vaporized or small particle substances into the surrounding environment.
Various devices exist for distributing vapors from volatile substances into the surrounding environment for such purposes as, for example, repelling or attracting insects or animals, or for adding a pleasant odor to the surrounding air. These devices include some type of container or medium for holding a gelled or solidified volatile substance, and vents for allowing vaporization of the substance. Typically, a medium such as a gel contains a very small percent of the active ingredient. Many of these devices are limited by the natural rate of vaporization of the substance and the natural surrounding air current for dispersion of the vapors. Some devices rely on a candle flame to cause volitilization, while others rely on an electric heat source or fan. Devices that utilize a candle flame emit undesirable by-products and may pose a fire or safety hazard. Existing devices using electric or other heat sources create a potential fire hazard. Some devices require an AC connection and are not portable. Most of these devices are limited to dispersing of vapors or particles in one general direction only. None of the known devices are portable, selectably sealed or opened, self-powered, omni-directional and wind or water resistant. A device having such characteristics is desirable for hunting, camping, yard use and other uses.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable, self-contained and self-powered, omni-directional, non-flame apparatus for dispersing vapors and small particle substances. It is a further object to make such a device durable, water and air tight, re-usable, versatile and practical. These and other objects and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in the description and claims that follow.